King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen's revenge
by willfrieden
Summary: This story takes place after Tiff gets Kidnapped by Nightmare Enterprises and is trapped somewhere! In this story, King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen are all angry at Tiff, Tuff and their friends and family for destroying Nightmare and decide to take revenge and kidnap Tuff. What will happen? (Kirby x Tiff)
1. Chapter 1

Last time, King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen were steaming that Sir Ebrum, Ladylike, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight stopped their plans and destroyed Nightmare.

"Those meddling fools ruined our plans" Said Escargoon. "I agree, good thing we got out of jail, and it will be payback time" Said King De-De-De. "I agree, and we will kidnap Tuff as revenge" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "I agree, I'm so sick of them" Said Escargoon.

"All of us are trust me" Said King De-De-De. "Let's kidnap Tuff at night" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Right" Said Escargoon. "I really hate all of them" Said King De-De-De. Meanwhile, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were all hanging out at home after the recent fight they had.

"I'm glad we were able to get some rest after that fight we had yesterday" Said Tiff. "I agree" Said Tuff. "Me too" Said Kirby. "I never got the chance to say this but I love you, Kirby" Said Tiff. "I love you too" Said Kirby. Then, Sir Ebrum and Ladylike came in.

"How are you doing Tiff, Tuff and Kirby"? Asked Sir Ebrum. "We are doing well, thanks dad" Said Tuff. "Yeah" Said Tiff. "How are you and mom doing"? Asked Tuff. "We are doing well" Said Sir Ebrum. "I'm doing well too" Said Ladylike. "That's great to hear" Said Kirby.

"Well guys, you three shouldn't relax too much though because what if King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen escaped"? Asked Sir Ebrum. "Don't worry dad, we will be ready for them" Said Tiff. "I agree, we can get our friends to help too, if we need to" Said Tuff.

"Ok, just be careful and we can also try and help but I'm not sure if we would be helpful or not" Said Ladylike. "You were helpful in the last battle, so I'm sure we'd be able to beat them" Said Tiff. "True" Said Kirby. "Yeah" Said Tuff.

Then, Meta Knight comes in alongside Sword Knight and Blade Knight. "Hey Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight" Said Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. "Hey Tiff, Tuff and Kirby replied Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Hey Blade Knight and Sword Knight, how come you weren't at the last battle"? Asked Tiff. "Oh that's because they were training so they could grow stronger" Said Meta Knight. "Yeah, sorry about that Tiff, Tuff and Kirby" Said Sword Knight. "It's ok" Said Kirby.

"Hopefully nothing like this happens again and I'm sorry too" Said Blade Knight. "It's ok, you had a good reason and yeah, hopefully nothing like this happens again" Said Tiff.

Little did Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight realize was that King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen were on the way and were plotting to kidnap Tuff of course. They were then there. "We are here, we just have to wait for it to be night" Said Escargoon.

"Right, it's payback time" Said King De-De-De. "I agree" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Then it was finally nighttime. "Alright, let's do this" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Right" Said Escargoon. Then, they kidnapped and gagged Tuff. "Mmmm" Said Tuff.

"Ha, let's move out" Said King De-De-De. "Right" Said Escargoon. "That's what they get for destroying Nightmare" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tiff and Kirby woke up to discover Tuff missing. "Tuff is gone" Said Tiff. "I know" Said Kirby. "I bet it was King De-De-De-, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Tiff. "Do you think they escaped prison somehow"? Asked Kirby. "They probably did of course" Said Tiff.

'What's going on"? Asked Sword Knight. "Tuff is missing" Said Tiff. "Yeah" Said Kirby. "Well, we will need to find him, we can get Sir Ebrum, Ladylike, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor to help as well" Said Meta Knight. "Right" Said Tiff.

Meanwhile … "LET ME GO" Said Tuff. "Nope, this is payback for destroying Nightmare" Said Escargoon. "How did you escape jail? Asked Tuff angrily. "There was a small hole and that's what we used to escape" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"You won't get away with this" Said Tuff. "We already are, you brat" Said King De-De-De. Now back to Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight and Sword Knight as they told Sir Ebrum and Ladylike that Tuff was kidnapped by King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen more than likely.

"So, they escaped jail, of course" Said Sir Ebrum. "Well, we need to find them in order to rescue Tuff" Said Kirby. "We will find them and we will enlist the help of your friends "Said Ladylike. "Right, let's find Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor" Said Sir Ebrum.

"Right" Said Kirby. Then, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight Ladylike and Sir Ebrum find Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor. "So, it looks like Tuff is kidnapped, let's go search for him" Said Honey.

"Of course, it's not that simple though" Said Blade Knight. "Then, let's just search in random areas" Suggested Tokkori. "Sure, we will find my brother and we will stop King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen if they are the ones responsible" Said Tiff. "Right' Said Ironhead.

Then, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor decide to go searching in the forest. "Here's a random forest, I guess this is a better place to start than nothing" Said Chief Bookem.

"True" Said The Mayor. "I'm so tired of King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Spikehead. "All of us are, trust me" Said Ironhead. "Well, let's look here" Said Tiff.

Will Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor ever find Tuff? We will see as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left off, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor went to a random forest. They then found a fork in the road.

"Great, now there are three paths to go on" Said Kawasaki. "So, there's a left, middle and right path" Said Kirby. "Which one do we choose first"? Asked Honey. "How about we try going the left path" Suggested Tiff. "Right, we will try that" Said Ironhead.

Then, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor tried going left. However, it ended up being wrong. "Shoot, that path seems wrong" Said Kawasaki.

"Then, let's try the right one" suggested Chief Bookem. "Good idea" Said The Mayor. However, the right one was also wrong and then, they came back. "The middle one it is, I suppose" Said Tokkori. "True" Said Sword Knight.

So, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor went to the middle. Meanwhile …. "It's sure great that we have Tuff in our grasp" Laughed Escargoon. "I agree" Said King De-De-De.

"LET ME GO" Demanded Tuff. "Make us, and after this machine is ready, we will destroy you and the others and take over Cappy Town" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "You aren't going to get away with this, just wait until my friends find me" Said Tuff.

"Ooh, we are so scared" Said Escargoon sarcastically. "You better be" Said Tuff. "We aren't scared, if anything you better be scared" Said King De-De-De. " I agree" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Tuff. "Blah, blah, blah" all three of the villains said.

Now back to , Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor as they continued on the middle path. "I hope this is the right way" Said Sir Ebrum. "Hopefully" Said Meta Knight.

"Yeah I know" Said Tiff. It was then night time. "Great, it's night time" Said Kirby. "Well, let's go to sleep, and we can continue the search in the morning" Said Sword Knight. "Right" Said The Mayor.

So, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor went to sleep for the night. The next day …. "Let's get a move on" Said Ladylike. "I agree" Said Honey.

Then, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor continued on searching for Tuff. However, it began raining. "Great, it's raining" said Tokkori.

"Well, let's find shelter" said Sir Ebrum. "Right" Said Ironhead. Then, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor found shelter.

"This should be good for now, and then, we will continue searching for Tuff" Said Meta Knight. "I agree, I wonder what they plan on doing" Said Tiff. "Whatever those three are up to, it's not good of course" Said Sword Knight. "I agree with that" Said Kirby.

"Hopefully the rain is done soon, I really want to find my brother" Said Tiff. "Don't worry Tiff, we will find Tuff and stop those three" Said Sir Ebrum. "Yeah" Said Ladylike. "I just hope he's ok" Said Tiff. "I'm sure he's alright my lovely girlfriend" Said Kirby.

Then, the rain subsided. "Alright, the rain is done" Said Blade Knight. "Right, let's continue on" Said Tiff, determined to find her brother. "Yeah" Said The Mayor.

Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then continued on to search for Tuff. Will they ever find Tuff? Find out in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor were waiting for the rain. Since the rain was done, they continued to search for Tuff.

"Those pathetic annoying jerks aren't going to get away with this" Said Tiff. "I agree" Said Meta Knight. "Same here, I'm glad nightmare is gone" Said Kirby. "All of us are, he ruined everything" Said Sword Knight. "True" Said Blade Knight. "Hopefully this is the right direction" Said Kawasaki.

"Well, it's worth a shot I suppose" Said Ironhead. "True" Said Kawasaki. Meanwhile ….. "Ha, ha, ha those fools will never find you "Said Escargoon. "I agree, and we will take over the world after getting rid of you with this machine" Laughed King De-De-De.

"Sure you will, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor will find me" Said Tuff. "Yeah right, they don't even know where we are" said The Nightmare Salesmen, laughing.

"So what"? Asked Tuff, annoyed. "The point being, they will never find you and you will be destroyed" Laughed Escargoon. "I'm not scared of you" Said Tuff. "You better be, brat" Said King De-De-De. "I agree with that" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

Now back to Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor. They were walking when suddenly, they come across a bridge. "Great, there's a bridge, we better be careful" said Chief Bookem.

"Right" Said Ladylike. However, Sir Ebrum almost falls off the bridge when the bridge gave way. "Dad" Said Tiff, scared that Sir Ebrum fell. Luckily however, Honey grabbed Sir Ebrum. "Thank you for saving me" Said Sir Ebrum to Honey. "You're welcome" Said Honey.

"I guess we shouldn't have all walked at once" Said Kirby. "True" Said Ironhead. "Luckily, I at least fly" Said Tokkori. "True, but not everyone does of course" Said Tiff. "True" Said Tokkori. "Anyways, let's go, we have to stop those villains" Said Blade Knight. "Right" said The Mayor.

Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then continued on after clearing the bridge. They were still unsure of where they were going but they knew they had to rescue Tuff.

Oh brother, where did they take you thought Tiff to herself. She was really getting sad that they haven't found Tuff yet. Kirby took notice of this. "Don't worry girlfriend, we will find Tuff and stop those three pathetic fools" Said Kirby. Kirby then kissed Tiff. "Thanks Kirby" Said Tiff, feeling a little better.

"You're welcome" Said Kirby. "I really hate King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Sir Ebrum. "All of us do, trust me" Said Ladylike. "Yeah I know, they always have to be so annoying" Said Spikehead.

"I agree with that and once we find them, they will be arrested for 30 years or more" Said Chief Bookem. "I can't wait for that" Said Tiff. "Me neither" Said Spikehead.

Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then continued on. Meanwhile, Escargoon, King De-De-De and The Nightmare Salesmen decided to go for a lunch break.

"We will be back, idiot" Said King De-De-De. "Yeah" Said Escargoon. "Shut up" Said Tuff. "Make us" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Then, Escargoon, King De-De-De and the Nightmare Salesmen left. I really hate them, thought Tuff.

Now back to Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor as they continued their search. However, it was late once again. "Drat, it's late again" Said Tiff.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it, daughter" Said Ladylike. "True" Said Tiff. "I guess we better eat dinner and hit the hay" Said Tokkori. "That's true" said The Mayor. "Well then, let's do it" Said Kawasaki.

Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then ate dinner which were hotdogs and they all brushed teeth and went to sleep. The next morning … "Guys, let's wake up" Said Tiff.

"Alright" Said Chief Bookem. "Those three will pay" said Spikehead. "I agree" Said Sir Ebrum. "Same here" Said Tiff. Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor continued searching.

Suddenly however, Honey trips and falls again like she did when they were searching for Tiff. "Ow" Said Honey. "Honey" Said Spikehead. "Are you alright"? Asked Kirby. "Yeah, I'm fine" Said Honey, just like she did before. "Well, we will check" Said The Mayor.

Just like before, Honey was injured. "You aren't alright, we need to take you to the doctor like we did before" Said The Mayor. "Alright" Said Honey. "Are we even near a doctor's office"? Asked Kawasaki. "I'm not sure, but I can fly and check" Said Tokkori.

Tokkori then checked and luckily, there was a doctor's office close by. "Alright, there's a doctor's office close by" Said Tokkori. "That's good" Said Tiff. "I agree" Said Sword Knight. "Well, let's go" Said Meta Knight. "Right" Said Chief Bookem.

Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then went to take Honey to the doctor again.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor had to take Honey to the hospital due to her falling again. "Ow, this hurts" Said Honey. "It's going to be ok, we found a doctor's office" Said Tiff.

"Agreed, everything will be fine" Said Kirby. "Ok" Said Honey. So, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor took Honey to get better. They were then in the doctor's office.

"Well, let's have a look" Said the doctor. The doctor then looked at Honey and saw that her leg was hurt and she had a bruise. "Looks like I will have to take care of this but her injury doesn't look bad" said the doctor. "Well, that's great news" replied Sir Ebrum. "Agreed with that" Said Chief Bookem.

So, the doctor then took Honey inside the patient's room while Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor waited. "At least it doesn't sound like her injury is that serious" Said Kirby.

"That's true, but it still sucks that Honey fell again" Said Kawasaki. "True" Said Spikehead. "Well, at least things are all right and after this, we will stop King De-De-De, Escargoon, and the Nightmare Salesmen" Said Tokkori. "I agree, they won't get away with hurting my brother" Said Tiff.

"Yeah, and our friend" Said Ironhead. "Agreed" Said Blade Knight. "After this, I'd say King De-De-De, Escragoon and the Nightmare Salesmen should stay in jail for life" Said Sword Knight. "I agree with that" Said Chief Bookem. Meanwhile …. "LET ME OUT" Said Tuff angrily.

"What was that"? Asked Escargoon, pretending to not hear Tuff. "I believe it was just the wind" Said King-De-De-De. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "I HATE ALL THREE OF YOU" Said Tuff angrily. "Nobody cares" Said King-De-De-De.

"Yeah, and once the machine is ready, you will be destroyed" laughed Escargoon. "I agree with that, ha, ha, ha" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "LET ME OUT, OR ELSE" Said Tuff angrily "Or else what, you little twerp"? Asked Escargoon. "Or else I … or else I …" Said Tuff.

"You can't even think of anything, wow" Laughed King-De-De-De. "I know, what an idiot" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Or else I will punch all of you" Said Tuff, finally thinking of an excuse. "That's a laugh" Said Escargoon. "You can't punch us even if you tried, there's only one of you and three of us" Said King De-De-De laughing. "GRRRRR" Said Tuff. "So, what's the machine at"? Asked Escargoon, completely ignoring Tuff.

"The machine is at 50% already, so halfway ready to help us take over the world and get rid of Tuff, Honey, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen.

"Perfect" King De-De-De replied. Now back to Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor as they continue to wait for Honey. "I wonder if Honey is almost done with her treatment" Said The Mayor.

"She may be, but who knows" Said Meta Knight. "Well, we will see team" Said Kirby. "I agree with that" Said Tiff holding hands with Kirby. Then … "Everything is ok with Honey" Said the doctor. "That's wonderful" Replied Ladylike. "Good, at least Honey is doing alright" Said Ironhead.

"Yeah" Said Spikehead. "Well, have a good day" Said the doctor. "You too" said everyone. Then, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor continued on to search for Tuff.

"I really hate King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen so much" Said Tiff. "Yeah, I know" Said Chief Bookem. "Hopefully after we are done with them, we don't have anymore villains" Said Tokkori. "I agree with that" replied Ladylike.

"Same here, everyone gets tired of these villains" said Honey. "I know, right" Said Chief Bookem. Then, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor come up across three paths.

They were getting a little closer finally but still had quite a ways to King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen. "So, what path should we choose"? Asked Sword Knight. "I have no idea" replied Blade Knight. "There's three paths to choose from" replied Meta Knight.

"So, there's the left, right and middle path" Said Kirby. "Don't you hate having to choose between three paths"? Asked Tokkori. "Yeah, but we have no choice unfortunately" Replied The Mayor. "Unfortunately so" replied Tokkori.

"What do you say we try the right path this time instead of the left"? Asked Kawasaki. "That sounds great, Kawasaki, the right path it is" Said Tiff. "Hopefully this is the right way to go" Said Kirby. "Yeah, hopefully it is, those three will pay for kidnapping my brother" Said Tiff. "They sure will, now let's go team" replied Kirby. "Right" responded The Mayor.

What will happen and will the path that Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor go on be the right one? Or will the path be a dud? Find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Previously, Tiff, Honey, Blade Knight, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor had to deal with three paths to go. They chose the right path. However, the right path ended up getting them lost.

"Drat, I thought the right path would be the right way to go" Stated Kawasaki. "Nope, it isn't, unfortunately" replied Tiff. "Well, let's try the left path, next" Said Honey. "Alright" Said Sword Knight.

So, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor tried the left path, next. The left path ended up being right. "Thankfully, the left path seems to be leading us in the right direction" Stated Kirby.

"True" replied Meta Knight. "Well, let's keep going, we have to save Tuff" Said Blade Knight. "My thoughts exactly" Said Sir Ebrum. Blade Knight, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then continue on.

Meanwhile ….. "I can't believe it's so easy to get away with this" Said Escargoon. "I know, right" replied King De-De-De. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW" demanded Tuff, angrily. "Why don't you make us, pathetic twerp"? Asked King-De-De-De. "I WILL" said Tuff, losing his patience.

"Like we are scared of a pathetic brat" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONES" Said Tuff angrily. "I know what you are but what am I"? Asked Escargoon. "An annoying idiot, that's what" Said Tuff angrily. "You're the annoying idiot" Said King-De-De-De. "Agreed" Said Escargoon.

"Yeah Tuff" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Anyways, what's the machine at"? Asked Escargoon. "Now it's at 70%" Laughed the Nightmare Salesmen. "This is perfect, we will actually win for once" Said King-De-De-De. "I know" replied Escargoon. "GRRRRRRRR" Said Tuff angrily.

"Quiet" Said King-De-De. "Make me" Said Tuff. "We will" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Now back to Tiff, Blade Knight, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor.

"I hope we are almost there, I'm so sick of King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Tokkori. "Trust me, everyone is" Said Kirby. "Yeah, I know" Said Ladylike.

"Well, we can't do much about King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen right now unfortunately, but once we find them, they just wait" Said Chief Bookem. "Agreed" Said The Mayor.

Then, Tiff, Honey, Blade Knight, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor come across an injured cappy. "Whoa, it looks like an injured cappy" Said Kirby. "It would appear that way" Said Meta Knight.

"Let's go and see what happened" Said Ironhead. "Right" Said Spikehead. So, Tiff, Blade Knight, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor go to the injured cappy. "What happened"? Asked Sword Knight.

"King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen came and stole my stuff and then, they injured me" Said the cappy. "Wow, what jerks" Said Kawasaki. "I know, right" Said Blade Knight. "Well, we are going to find them, want to come along with us"? Asked Kirby.

"Sure, thanks" Said the cappy. So the cappy comes along with Tiff, Blade Knight, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor. "Btw, what is your name"? Asked Tiff to the cappy.

"My name is Tommy" replied the cappy. "Ok Tommy, we are going to go and find King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen, they also have my brother, Tuff" Said Tiff. "Thanks and wow" Said Tommy. "Yeah, I know" Said Tiff.

"King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen suck, I can't wait for them to be arrested" Said Tokkori. "Same here" Said The Mayor. "Trust me, all of us cannot wait for them to be arrested" Said Sir Ebrum. "True" Said Ladylike.

"Well, let's keep going, everyone" Said Ironhead. "Agreed" Said Spikehead. So, Tommy, Blade Knight, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor keep on going. As they keep on going, Honey stumbles upon footprints.

"Hey everyone, check this out" Stated Honey. "What is it"? Asked The Mayor. "I found some footprints" Said Honey. "Whose footprints do you think they are"? Asked Ironhead. "Not sure" Said Honey. "These look like King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen's" Said Meta Knight.

"How do you know"? Asked Kirby. "I've seen them before" Said Meta Knight. "Ah, ok" Said Kirby. "Yeah, we are heading in the right direction" Stated Meta Knight. "That's great" Said Sir Ebrum. "I agree" Said Ladylike. "We will stop those pathetic fools" Said Kawasaki.

"Yeah, and I will rescue my brother" Said Tiff. "Yeah, and I will get my stuff back" Said Tommy. "Well, let's go, everyone" Said Tokkori. "Right" Said Kawasaki.

So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor keep on going. However, it then becomes nighttime. "Great, it's nighttime" Said Tiff. "Well, let's just stop for the night" Said Sword Knight.

"Right" Said Ladylike. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Blade Knight, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor all stop for the night. "Those pathetic three just wait, we are on their trail" Said Tommy.

"Agreed" Said Tiff. "Let's eat dinner" Said Kawasaki. "Agreed" Said Kirby. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Blade Knight, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor all eat dinner.

Their dinner consisted of hotdogs. After dinner …. "Those hotdogs were awesome" Said Spikehead. "I agree" Said Ironhead. "What should we do right now"? Asked Kirby. "We should probably head to sleep" Said Chief Bookem. "Right" Said Ladylike.

"Well, good night everyone" Said Sir Ebrum. "Night" Said everyone else. Tommy, Blade Knight, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, Spikehead and The Mayor then all head to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all wake up. "Let's go stop King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Kirby. "Agreed" Said Tiff.

"They will pay for stealing my stuff" Said Tommy. "Agreed, and for kidnapping my brother" Said Tiff. "Does anyone have any suggestion on which way we should go"? Asked Honey. "How about we just play it by ear for now, we will see later" Said Chief Bookem. "Ok" replied Honey.

So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor continue on. They then find some random houses. "These are interesting houses" Said Tokkori. "Agreed" Said Meta Knight.

"Maybe one of them could be the hideout" Said Tiff. "Maybe" Said Sword Knight. "Well, we could check" Said Tommy. "Let's do it then" Said Ladylike. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all check. However, none of the houses were the hideout.

"Man, where could they be"? Asked Blade Knight. "I have no idea" Said Tokkori. "Well, let's keep going" Said Spikehead. "Right' replied everyone else. Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then continue on.

"You know, King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen should have learned to give up by now" Said The Mayor. "I agree" Said Kawasaki. "Well, they never learn that we will beat them, just like we always do" Stated Tiff. "True" Said Kirby. "Should we come up with a plan when we find them"? Asked Sir Ebrum.

"Yeah, we should, but let's find the hideout first" Said Chief Bookem. "Right" Said Sir Ebrum. Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then continue on.

Meanwhile … "The machine is now at 80%, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Escargoon. "I know, right" Said King-De-De-De. "Those fools will never find us" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "LET ME OUT, I'M SO SICK OF YOU THREE" Said Tuff. "Make us, oh, and nobody cares" Said King-De-De-De.

"Agreed" Said Escargoon. "My friends, Tommy, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor, and my sister Tiff, will find me" Said Tuff. "You keep saying that, yet they still haven't found our hideout" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen.

"GRRRRR" Said Tuff angrily. "This is fun" Said Escargoon. "Agreed" Said King-De-De-De. "It's sure great that we will win this time" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. The three then leave Tuff. Now back to Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor as they continue on.

Then, you guessed it, there's three paths once again. "Great, we have three paths again" Said Ironhead. "Yeah, I know" Said Kawasaki. "What path should we take"? Asked The Mayor. "How about we try the left one first" Said Chief Bookem. "Well, the left one it is" Said Kirby.

"Right" Said Tokkori. Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then try the left path. However, it was a dud. "Drat, I thought for sure that would lead us somewhere" Said Chief Bookem.

"Well, I guess we try the right path then" Said Honey. "Yeah, hopefully we find the way" Said Sword Knight. "Agreed" Said Blade Knight. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor try the right path. However, like the left path, the right path was a dud.

"The middle path it is" Stated Tommy. "Yeah" replied Ironhead. Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then go to the middle path. "Well, this looks better already, I can actually see more landmarks" Said The Mayor.

"Same here" Said Meta Knight. "Just wait King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Kawasaki. "Agreed" Said Honey. "Me too" Said Kirby. Kirby and Tiff then share a kiss. After that, everyone continues on. Suddenly however …. "ROAR" Came a voice.

"What was that"? Asked Tiff. "I don't know" Said Chief Bookem. "Hopefully it's not something bad" Said Spikehead. "Yeah, but that roar sounded scary" Said Ironhead. "ROARRRRRRR" came the voice again. The voice was none other than a mountain lion. "Uh-oh, run everyone" Said Chief Bookem.

"Right" replied everyone else. Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then ran from the mountain lion and was able to lose the mountain lion. "Thankfully, the mountain lion is gone" Said Kirby. "Yeah, I know" Said Tiff. "Well, now what"? Asked Kawasaki.

"Yeah, it looks like we got lost now, thanks to that mountain lion" Said Tokkori. "True, let's just find our way back" Said Chief Bookem. "Agreed" Said Blade Knight. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor then find their way back to the paths and go to the middle path again.

Then however, it was nighttime. "Great, it's nighttime now" Said Tommy. "I know, right" Said Kirby. "I hope Tuff is ok" Said Tiff. "Agreed with that" Said Sir Ebrum. "Well, we should eat dinner now" Suggested Ladylike. "My thoughts exactly" Said Meta Knight.

So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all eat ham and sandwiches for dinner from their lunch boxes. They had ice packs, of course to keep the food fresh.

"I'm glad we are eating" Said Sword Knight. "Same here" Said Blade Knight. "I am too" Said Kirby. "Hopefully, we are getting closer at the very least" Said Honey. "Yeah, I know" Said Sir Ebrum. "We should be, hopefully" Said Kirby. "Yeah, but we will see" Said Ladylike.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep after this" Suggested Tommy. "Agreed" Said Kawasaki. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor finished their dinner.

"Time for sleep, everyone" Said Ladylike. "Let's hope we find the hideout tomorrow" Said Spikehead. "Yeah, hopefully" replied Tokkori. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all go to sleep.

The next day ….. "Let's go team, let's head out" Said Kirby. "Agreed" Said Meta Knight. Just wait King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen, you will pay for kidnapping my brother, thought Tiff. Just wait King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen, I will get my stuff back, thought Tommy.

So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor continue on. However, it suddenly began to rain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Great, it's raining" Said Tiff. "Yeah, I know, and now it will be harder to get to King-De-De-De, Escargoon, and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Kirby. "Well, we just have to wait until the rain stops, I guess" Said Tokkori."True" Said Tommy. "I really hate King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen so much" Said Kawasaki.

"Yeah, I know" Said Spikehead. "Well, we can't really do much about them for now, until it stops raining" Said Meta Knight. "True" Said Honey. "The rain is so annoying" Said Spikehead. "I agree" Said Honey. "Well, let's just wait for now, until the rain decides to stop" Said Sword Knight. "Right" Said Blade Knight. Once the rain stops, just wait King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen, thought Tiff to herself.

So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor all had to wait for the rain to stop by taking shelter in a cave. Meanwhile … "The machine is now at 90%, this is awesome" Laughed King-De-De-De. "Yeah, I know, this is what they get for getting rid of Nightmare, we will finally win" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah, I know" Said Escargoon.

"You won't win, my friends and family will find me" Said Tuff. "Sure they will, they don't even know where our hideout is so ha" Laughed King-De-De-De. "Yeah, you might as well give up now" Said Escargoon. "Agreed" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Tuff angrily. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and King-De-De-De. Now back to Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor as the rain storm subsided.

"Good, the rainstorm has finally stopped" Said Kawasaki. "Well, we can continue on to find Tuff and the hideout and, not to mention Tommy's stuff" Said Chief Bookem. "True, and not to mention, we will be able to stop King De-De-De, Escargoon and the Nightmare Salesmen's diabolical plot" Said Tommy.

"Agreed" Said Ladylike. "So, let's go" Said Sir Ebrum. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor then continue on after the storm has subsided.

"Hey, I have an idea" Said Ironhead. "What's that"? Asked Honey. "Well, Tokkori can see if we can find any hideouts by flying in the sky" Said Ironhead. "Good idea" Said Spikehead. "Well, think you can see anything"? Asked Kirby to Tokkori. "I'll see" Said Tokkori. Tokkori then tried to see if he could find the hideout. However, he was unsuccessful.

"No sign yet" Said Tokkori. "Man, where can they possibly be"? Asked The Mayor. "Who knows" Said Kirby. "Well, let's keep on looking" Said Sword Knight. "Right" Said Tommy. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor all continue to look for the hideout.

Later, they find some random place that looks like a hideout. "Looks like there's a hideout here" Said Tommy. "Maybe it could be King-De-De-De, Escargoon and the Nightmare Salesmen's hideout" Said Tiff. "Well, we can check I suppose" Said Chief Bookem. "Worth a shot" Said Ladylike.

"Then, let's go" Said Tommy. So, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor check to see if it's the hideout, and they finally find a hideout that says Nightmare Enterprises' hideout.

"Score, we are now at their hideout, finally" Said Tiff. "They will pay" Said Tommy. "Yeah, let's go" Said Ironhead. "Wait" Said Meta Knight, "What"? Asked Honey. "There could be booby traps at this hideout, we need to plan for anything that could happen" Said Meta Knight.

"What do you suggest we do, Meta Knight"? Asked Kirby. "We look around to see if we can find any hints on where hidden traps could possibly be" Said Meta Knight. "I found something" Said Sword Knight. "Well, what is it"? asked Blade Knight. "There appears to be a note that King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen left, which is foolish" Said Sword Knight.

"What does it say"? Asked Ladylike. "The note says, remember the traps are located at this point and at this point" Said Sword Knight, showing the points to everyone else. "Wow, those three sure are foolish like you said" Said Kirby. "True" Said Sword Knight.

Then, Tommy, Tiff, Honey, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead, and The Mayor all go in without triggering any traps. "Ok, so we are now in, what's the plan"? Asked Kirby while whispering and holding hands with Tiff.

"The plan is, we create a diversion to distract them" Whispered Meta Knight. "Will it work"? Whispered The Mayor. "I don't know" Whispered Meta Knight. "Well, we have to try" Whispered Tokkori. "I agree" Whispered Ironhead. "Well, who will create the diversion"? Whispered Tommy.

"Why don't we three do it, Sword Knight and Blade Knight"? Whispered Meta Knight. "Sounds perfect" Whispered Blade Knight. "Ok then, so while you three are creating a diversion, the rest of us will rescue Tuff" Whispered Tokkori. "Exactly" Whispered Meta Knight.

"Hopefully the plan will work" Whispered Ironhead. "Yeah, I know, let's hope" Whispered The Mayor. "We will see what happens" Whispered Ladylike. "Agreed" Whispered Kawasaki. What will happen and will the plan work? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously, Tommy, Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor were at The Nightmare Salesmen's, Escargoon and King-De-De-De's hideout. They then had to come up with a plan to rescue Tuff from King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen.

The plan is for Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight to create the diversion, while the others rescue Tuff. Will they succeed? We will see now. "Hey King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen" Shouted Blade Knight.

"It's Team Kirby, after them" Said Escargoon. "How did they discover our hideout"?! Asked King-De-De-De. "I have no idea" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Then, Escargoon, King-De-De-De and The Nightmare Salesmen chased after Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Alright, let's go rescue Tuff" Whispered Tiff. "Right" Whispered Kirby. "I hope this works" Whispered Tokkori. "Me too" Whispered Ironhead and Spikehead. So, Tommy, Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all go to where Tuff is.

"Hey, you finally found me" Said Tuff in a low voice. "Yeah, we are going to get you out before the villains come back" Whispered Kirby. "Yeah" Whispered Tiff. "Alright" Whispered Tuff. "Hopefully this works" Whispered Tommy. "Yeah, I agree, then we will get your stuff that I see over there" Whispered Chief Bookem.

True to Bookem's word, there was Tommy's stuff. "Alright, cool" Whispered Tommy. "Let's do this" Whispered Kirby. "Right" Whispered Tiff. So, Tommy, Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor rescue Tuff and also get Tommy's belongings. "Alright, success" Whispered Spikehead. "Yeah, I know, that was too easy" Whispered Sir Ebrum.

Then, Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight join back up after getting the villains lost for a brief moment. "Alright guys, let's go" Whispered Meta Knight. "Right" Whispered Tuff.

So, Tommy, Tuff Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all try and sneak out. "We are going to get out of here, success" Whispered The Mayor. "Yeah, I know" Whispered Honey.

However, little did Tommy, Tuff Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor realize was that the villains would find their security cameras and then set a trap for them.

"Alright, we are almost there" Whispered Kawasaki. "Yeah, I know, thankfully, once we get out of here, we should make sure those three get arrested" Whispered Tuff. "My thoughts exactly" Whispered Chief Bookem.

Then, Tommy, Tuff Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor find themselves trapped in a cage.

"What"?! Demanded all of them. "Well, well, well that was quite a performance you put up" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah, but sad to say your running ends here" Said King-De-De-De. "LET US OUT" Demanded Tuff. "Yeah, I agree" Said Sir Ebrum.

"Make us" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah" Said Escargoon. "What do you three plan on doing"? Asked Ironhead angrily. "We plan on taking over the world, and getting rid of all of you for getting rid of Nightmare" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah" Said Escargoon.

"You will never get away with this" Said Kirby. "Yeah, I agree" Said Tokkori. "Too bad, we already are" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "LET US GO, OR YOU WILL BE SORRY" said The Mayor angrily. "Sure we will, not" Said King-De-De-De. "How are we going to get out of here"? Asked Sword Knight.

"I have no idea" Said Blade Knight. "You won't, and all of you will watch as our plan unfolds successfully" Laughed Escargoon. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "We will get out of here and stop you" Said Tiff. "Yeah, I agree" Said Meta Knight. "Sure you will, not" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"Yeah" Said Escargoon. Then, Escargoon, King-De-De-De and The Nightmare Salesmen continued operating their machine. "Great, we are stuck while they are going to try and get rid of us "Said Tuff. "Well, what can we do about it"? Asked Kirby. "How about we come up with a plan" Whispered Honey. "Alright, what plan"? Whispered Chief Bookem.

"Let's think for a second" Whispered Ladylike. Then, Tommy, Tuff Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor all notice a stick. "Hey, there's a stick, maybe we can get out with that" Whispered Kawasaki. "Maybe" Whispered Tommy.

"Well, let's try anyways" Whispered Meta Knight. "Hopefully this works" Whispered Tommy. "Yeah, hopefully" Whispered Kawasaki. Then, Tommy, Tuff Tiff, Kirby, Honey, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Spikehead, Ironhead and The Mayor threw the stick. However, it ended up missing the switch to release them.

"Great, we missed" Said Tommy. "Yeah, I know" Said Kirby. "Nice try, you thought that would work, but too bad, looks like you are forced to stay stuck in a cage" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "This is fun" Laughed Escargoon. "I know, right" Said King-De-De-De.

"This sucks" Said Tommy. "Yeah, I agree" Said Honey. "Well, what should we do now"? Asked Ladylike. "How about we come up with a plan to make fun of them, just like we did in the past"? Whispered Kirby. "Well, it's worth a shot" Whispered Tommy.

"True" Whispered Kawasaki. "Then, let's do it" Whispered Meta Knight. "Right" Whispered Blade Knight. "Well, here goes nothing" Whispered Sword Knight. What will happen and will making fun of King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen prompt them to releasing everyone? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
